100 moods
by TrulyWished
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabblets of 100 moods and feelings. There may be some yaoi, it is my specialty but I think it will mostly be general. I hope you'll enjoy them.
1. Accomplishment Kira

Disclaimer - I do not own any Bleach characters or make any money from this.

I know, everyone thought I'd died but I didn't! I was just really busy but my goal is to finish this challenge by the end of the summer. So wish me luck and we'll see what happens. I hope you will enjoy these pieces and that you will encourage me along the way.

Accomplishment

What is this?

The sky looks dark, an awful gray colour that pushes rain closer and closer. Lifting my hand is too much effort so I lay and watch the clouds roll in. I can hear Ikkaku laughing at something Yumichika said but it doesn't matter. Probably just some catty comment anyways.

Slowly, painfully, I turn my head to look at them. Yumichika is settled happily enough, feet tucked up on Ikkaku's knees, ass planted squarely in his lap. Not unusual. The chattering isn't that unusual either, nor, if I think about it, the excluding me. It's shrugged off mentally - he'll get over it.

Back to my original thought, I feel a bit strange. Physical pain, he beat to hell and back with barely breaking a sweat, but something else too. Warmth in my chest and my head feels a bit light. A smile in pinned to my mouth and I can't stop it. "Oh quit gloating, you still lost by centuries." My eyes open, did I close them? "No need to be so proud." Snobby peacock.

Is this pride? No, I don't think so, though it may be part of it. I watch Yumichika fuss and wipe at the scratch again, the white cloth staining with faint red. It's a small cut, only a few inches on Ikkaku's shoulder. A wound barely worth mentioning. Still, it feels good to know my blade brought it into being. Weeks, months of work, sweat, and blood went into that.

I hope it scars.


	2. Curious

And second is...small, it's smaller than I thought but maybe because I spent a lot of time working on the viewpoint - some people are just difficult to work with.

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach and I do not make any money from this.

Warnings – pretty safe, yaoi-ish I guess, Ikkaku has a dirty mouth at the end but well, that's just him

023. Curious

'He's not as small as he looks.'

The thought was followed immediately by, 'How does he fool them all?' Whenever he walked down a street, people shied away, cringing into their hovels, backing towards walls to avoid touching the dirt he walked over. But not this one, no one moved away from him, no one flinched; instead, people moved toward him, smiled at him, brushed his arm, and talked to him.

Bells tinkled as Yachiru shifted her weight and the flutter of Yumichika's new feathers at the corner of his eye brought his attention back to the moment at hand. "I'm Ichimaru Gin, Captain of Squad Three and this here is Kira Izuru, my Lieutenant." Gin smiled as he squeezed Kira's arm playfully, if a bit harder than necessary. "If you gentlemen need any help settling in, you just let us know." The white robe flipped as Gin wandered off, attention caught by something else amusing.

Kira bowed once more, offered a tiny smile, and darted off after his roaming Captain. The four newcomers watched him try, unsuccessfully, to tempt his Captain back in the direction of their division. The colourful pinwheel was confiscated and Gin continued on his wander while he played with it. "Well he's terribly sweet, isn't he?" Yumichika's clear voice at his shoulder and a glance showed his head tilted in admiration of the blond Lieutenant's rear attributes.

"Leave him be." A dark brow arched but nothing else was said as Yumichika swung himself inside to find a room he liked.

Later in the evening, when the streets had gone quiet and the lamps were lit, he lay on the roof of his new division and stared at the sky. It looked less here, not as vividly dark, the stars fainter blurs against the light from below. And quiet, it was much quieter here, surrounded by impenetrable walls of stone and power. Yachiru's small sleep noises and the hushed laughter of gambling from below were the clearest sounds, with an undercurrent of the shuffle of sandals in the street, the click and slide of doors and indistinct voices.

Straining, he almost imagined he could make out a quiet voice, hear the pat of thin feet. Impossible. Lieutenant Kira Izuru was long in bed and giving no more thought to him than to the blanket wrapped around him. That sweet face, the slim hands that looked like they had never drawn a sword, the slightly rounded shoulders that screamed of timidity, all a careful camouflage. 'How does he do it?' His strength wasn't obvious, power didn't flow from him like from others but it was glaring that he was in control, that he held himself in tidy check. And from behind soft looking lashes, hard blue watched the world. Long fingers curled around pale calluses, keeping them from plain view.

It made him ache. Not to fight, Kira wasn't that strong, but to break him, make him scream and fight, and shatter that perfect control. Make him stronger to be worth fighting. Dry lips suddenly itched to slam against the pale mouth, darken it with bruises and maybe even blood from an 'accidental' cut. To see that perfect, cold killer rush through the thin façade of gentleness and civility. It wouldn't take much, he was already on the edge. Just a little push would rock the foundations of Serengeti.

Tempting but not necessary. There were more important things to see to and it was kind of nice here, at least until he got bored again. "Heeeeyyyy, Kenpa – shit, Captain. Gotta get used to that. Anyway, you comin' down or what? I'm drinkin' this bottle if you aren't."

"Shut up, Ikkaku, you're so loud! And drunk, you are drunk, you idiot." Yumichika didn't sound all that steady himself. "Sit down, you're making a terribly ugly spectacle of yourself."

Kenpachi rolled to his side and looked over the edge to watch his ragtag band watch him. Let Kira keep his secrets, he had better things to do than play games with him. "Gimme that bottle ya moron, who said you could have it?"


End file.
